


Hers

by rromanovas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromanovas/pseuds/rromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this drabble on my tumblr one month ago, but now I decided to also post it here. It's set after 3x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

There’s something about her he can’t quite know what. Maybe it’s her hair, always in that high ponytail. Maybe it’s the way her mouth quirks up whenever she’s angry at him. Maybe it’s her eyes, always showing so many emotions at once.

Fear.

Worry.

Love.

Yes, she loves him and he knows that, she loves him and he loves her too.

He knows he can’t, but it doesn’t stop him from loving her, does it? It’s always frustrated him that he can control pretty much everything around him, but can’t control his emotions, and can’t control  _her._

If he could make her not love him, if he could show her how much of a threat he is, how dangerous it is to get too close, to know too much. But he knows she doesn’t care, so he must care for both of them. Always putting up walls between them, always saying no, always looking the other way and pretending that she doesn’t mess with his head.

He’s fought with countless people, he defeated Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson, he’s seen his parents die right in front of him, but those things weren’t half as difficult as being near her every single day and not being able to grab her and kiss her and caress her.

If he could just be normal, live a normal life, in a normal city, without artificial earthquakes, and mirakurus, and bows and arrows… but he knows that if he were normal, if he never went to Lian Yu, he wouldn’t have met her, and he doesn’t want a life without her because life without her is dull, is black and white, is all villains with no hero, it’s a sky without stars and a summer without a sun.

He doesn’t want to love her. He doesn’t want to think about her every second of the day, he wants her out of his mind and heart because he can’t have the luxury to love someone, especially her, but Felicity is his moon and sky, his laughter and his rainbow on a rainy day. Felicity is the reason he keeps fighting, the reason he keeps winning. However now he’s going to fight a battle he might not win.

He is going to fight Ra’s Al Ghul and he knows chances are he’s gonna die, so today he can love her, today he can kiss her forehead and say those 3 little words that have so much power. Today he can take her hand and feel her warmth, only for today. Because tomorrow? Tomorrow he knows he will be dead. And in maybe a year or two, she’ll move on, she’ll live a good life and meet a nice guy, because he knows Felicity deserves better. But he doesn’t. He wants to die being hers, forever hers.


End file.
